


Midnight Special

by mswarrior, wolfjillyjill



Series: Strum Me With Your Passion [5]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alpha Lexa, F/F, G!p Lexa, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Omega Clarke, PWP, Rockstar AU, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 01:23:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13112946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mswarrior/pseuds/mswarrior, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfjillyjill/pseuds/wolfjillyjill
Summary: Lexa is stuck on her tour bus and receives a text for Clarke. One thing leads to another.





	Midnight Special

Clarke looked out over the vast expanse of windows. It was nearing midnight and missing Lexa. Figuring by this time her band would be on the bus heading to the next stop on their tour. Clarke found a place to set down her cocktail she settled on the cushion next to the windows a texted her mate.

**11:45 pm**

"Missing you," with two sad emojis. "Come home soon." Followed by a purple heart and a pair of red lips.

  **11:47 pm**

 _“Be back as soon as I can, babe."_ Lexa's text followed by a couple of lips and heart emojis.

That cheered up Clarke and composed another one to tease her mate.

**11:48 pm**

"I’ll be wearing nothing but this." Followed were a more emojis; lipstick and red lips.

Lexa must have been waiting for another text and immediately responded.

**11:48 pm**

_*drools*…Clarke…_

**11:49 pm**

"You're not so bad yourself, hot stuff." Finding a wolf emoji and added a couple of hearts.

**11:50 pm**

_"Clarke, Anya and the guys are all right here. If you keep this up…"_

**11:50 pm**

"We haven’t done this in a long time. Ya wanna? babe?" Inside her message was the universal sign to _'screw.'_

**11:51 pm**

_"Fuck. Clarrrrrrrrrke, you know how small this tour bus is…"_

**11:51 pm**

"Sorry, not sorry. You know I’m just an angel. I love seeing you hot and bothered."

  **11:52 pm**

_"You? An angel? Nahhh more like a she-devil. Don’t worry tho. When I’m home, you’ll get my tongue and fingers and cock. Leaving you wet all night long, babe."_

**11:53 pm**

Promise?

**11:53 pm**

_"Promise. A gift just for you love."  
_

Lexa added a new picture of her abs. Long workouts were leaving her sore and but nicely cut on her stomach. Smirking at reading the reaction from Clarke's next text.

**11:54 pm**

"Fuq me. When did you have this picture taken? And where?  I’m stuck with my friends, and you’re leaving me hanging. No fair Woods. Two can play this game."  
  
Sending back a picture from her photo folder, with her tongue out, half of her chest exposed and guitar nearby.

**11:55 pm**

_"I see you, and I raise you…"_

Lexa sent another picture of her abs from a side view.

**11:56 pm**

Clarke anted up with a picture of herself dolled up like Madonna. Her breasts almost completely on display and called her bet with one word:

"Call."

Lexa stares at the picture and message for a moment before she gets up from her seat and walks towards the tour bus bathroom. She glares at Anya, who gives her a knowing look, before going into the stall and locking it behind her.

She takes a breath. Then calls the first number on her speed dial.

“Hey, you.” That beautiful raspy voice that she loves so much answered.

“Hey yourself, gorgeous.”

Clarke laughs. By saying 'call,' she meant in the bet. Her babe took her literally. “I take you’re alone,” Clarke says as she ducks out of the crowded living room into the guest bathroom and locks the door.

“Yeah. Are you?” Lexa’s voice was rough and needy.

“I am hot stuff. Do you need help with something? Clarke picked up a blond curl and began to twirl it around one finger.

A low growl can be heard through the speaker of the phone. “I am alone, and you’re the one who asked me to call.”

Clarke chuckles. “And you thought I meant that literally?”

Silence is her response for several minutes before she hears a small, “Fuck..” on the other side, making her laugh a little more.

“Don’t be like that. I’m happy the big bad wolf decided to give me a call.” Her voice, dripping with that teasing tone she knows drives Lexa insane. “Which brings me back to my original question, you need help with something?”

Lexa growls, looking at herself in the mirror of the bathroom. One hand clutching the sink as the tension built reaches new heights. “You know what I want.”

“Nahh-uh. You’re gonna have to tell me.” Clarke bites her bottom lip in anticipation.

Lexa’s grip on the sink tightens. “I want you, Clarke…” heavy and heady with desire clearly heard in her voice.

This caused chills to run from Clarke’s spine to her clit making her panties even wetter than they had been before. “Facetime? Here at my clients home?”

“That or in your car. It shouldn’t take long.” The ache between her legs was growing.

“I’ll call you right back.”

Lexa hung up and set down her phone fixing her hair and zipped her fly down and waited. Looking down at the cell and tapped on the screen, watching the seconds click off. “Damn, Clarke.” Thinking she might have miss heard Clarke again and reached for her phone and the damn thing went off. Causing her to flip the phone up in the air and almost drop into the toilet.

“Fuck.” Looking down at the smile covering Clarke’s face. Still pretty amused at her predicament.

“Shut up.” Lexa scolds the smirking woman on her phone.

“But you’re so cute when you’re a horny, clumsy idiot.” Clarke laughed.

Lexa growls at her fun poking mate, knowing that if they had been in the same room, she’d unleash her wrath with a round of tickling she soon would not forget. “Clarrrrke!”

“Okay, okay. I’m only having fun with you, sexy nugget.”

“Really? Of all the things you could say to me right now?” Lexa gives her a pointed look.

Clarke responds by biting her lip again and popping her eyebrows up and down. “mmmhmmm.”

“Fine, let’s play then.” Lexa removes her shirt, revealing those finely cut abs that usually leave Clarke staring at her like a bumbling idiot.

Like how she was now.

“You were saying…Klark?” She pops the ‘k’ just the way she knows Clarke likes it.

Clarke slipped her jacket off letting it fall to the ground watching as her alpha got ready. Clarke flipped off the light and now lit up with a half a dozen candles. Setting the mood.

“Hmm, Nice. How about the rest.” Lexa ran her palm over herself.

“Let me see,” Clarke’s voice cracked as she pulled off her dress and let it pool around her feet.

Lexa groans at the vision before her. Her mate, always looking her best, causing her to grow harder at the view of her curves and assets filling out in all the right places.

“Goddess, you’re so fucking sexy…” she says, clutching herself through her tightening jeans.

“I showed mine, why don’t you show me yours?”

Lexa didn’t need to be told twice. She undoes her pants in quick succession, then pulls them off along with her underwear. She picks up the cell and angles it so Clarke can have a better look at the prize before her.

“Look what you do to me,” Lexa says as she starts to stroke at the hardened shaft.

Clarke’s eyes followed her mate’s hand as she picked up the pace. Hearing an “Ahem,” from her overly excited partner and pulled her black lace bra off and tossed into the pile growing on the floor.

“Damn baby, is that all for me?” Clarke cooed watching as she picked up the pace. The hand that was holding the cell kept steady giving a pretty good idea how close she was. “I’ve missed you.”

“Fuck,” Lexa stroked harder and faster. Hearing with the volume of music go up in the main cab and few laughs at her expense.

“Don’t listen to them, baby. Just listen and watch me.”

Clarke props her phone in portrait view and sets on the sink. When she’s confident that it will stay in place, she backs up against the opposite wall, her back hitting the cool surface.

She keeps one foot planted on the floor while laying the other on the side of the tub. Spreading her legs as wide as possible in this position.

She stares at Lexa, who is staring right back at her with hungry eyes. “You like this baby?” She asks, leaning further into the wall and cupping one of her breasts in one hand. She rolls a nipple in her fingertips, her breath catching at the feeling.

She hears more than sees Lexa groan at the action. Her pumping increasing by the second.

Clarke buries her other hand in her panties. Gasping quietly at the feel of slick that has built along her lips. The sound of it, echoing in the confines of the guest bathroom. Her fingers find her clit not long after.

“You see how much you make me miss you, huh? Do you see?” She has to fight the moan that pushes through her throat.

“Fuck…shit, Clarke…” Lexa moans from the other side. “I’m close,” Lexa panted through her breaths, imagining Clarke hand on her instead.

“Baby, I need you. Now. On me, in me.” Edging a finger inside the slippery wetness pulling at her nipple until it grew hard. Her body was aching for Lexa wanting to feel her touch and not her own.

“Almost there.” Lexa sucked on her lower lip feeling the pressure building until she was ready to blow and closed her eyes.

“Watch me,” Clarke uttered and pulled down her underwear and turned around. Ass exposed as well as her sex. Drawing a finger up and inside again and hear Lexa curse again when her eyes came open and what was offered to her.

“Shit…” Lexa groaned out, the sight nearly being too much for her to handle. She could feel it, all she needed was one more push, and she’d surrender herself to the earth-shattering bliss she knew awaited her.

Clarke added another finger and plunged them as deep as she could go imagining it was her strong alpha’s cock nesting inside her. Pulling every last shred of sanity from her shell and turning her into a beacon of lust and desire. “Lexa, oh god, you feel so good. So fucking good, inside me.”

“Clarke…” Lexa choked out in a breathy moan. Her pace was going so hard, she was sure she’d be raw and red by the end of this. Fuck if she cared though.

“Make me come, Lexa. I wanna come. Please baby.” She begged, moans shrouding the expanse of her pleas.

“Ahh, come for me, Clarke. Come for me baby, now.”

Clarke used her other hand to cover her mouth as a scream tore through her body. All her muscles, tingling and shaking from the intensity of the orgasm that seeped through her. Causing her legs to buckle so hard she had to prop her weight against the wall to keep her from meeting the ground, as her insides clamped around her now slick soaked fingers.

Seeing her mate climax was what she needed. “Clarke!” Lexa answered in a silent shout as she met her end as well. Her load, shooting from the head and hitting any surface within reach. Part of her knew the clean up would be a pain in the ass, but she could careless as her mind reached the stars and euphoria clouded the backs of her eyes.

Clarke looked back at her partner. Her eyes closed as the remaining spasms faded for her partner's body. Almost regretting that now that it was over, she would go home to an empty bed and have another couple of weeks alone before Lexa would be back.

"Hey, babe. I know what your thinking," Lexa stated.

"I just miss you."

"I know. The feeling is mutual. Listen, I'm going to catch hell by my mates if I don't get out of here." Clarke lifted her shoulders up and sighed

"It did take a little of the edge off, thanks, Lexa."

"Anytime, babe. I'll call you in the morning. Love you."

"Love you more." Clarke hung up and started to get dressed but needed to clean up the mess between her legs and got an idea.

Lexa settled back into her spot on the bus. Pretty content with her orgasm and would soon fall asleep with nothing but Clarke on her mind, when her phone buzzed again with a text. Smiling when it was one more message from her girl.

It was a fifteen-second video of Clarke, lifting her fingers from her sex and showing the thick threads of come covering her fingers and sucked them clean and gave her devilish wink.

Lexa closed her eyes and moaned. "Fuck."


End file.
